


Spirit of Fire

by silvertrails



Series: Fourth Age and Beyond [13]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: In the Halls, Fëanor tries to understand and help his sons.





	Spirit of Fire

**Spirit of Fire  
** By CC  
December, 2007 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended.  
The elves belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, no profit is made and no harm is intended. This story is set in the Halls of Mandos. 

50 passages Prompt 07: We believe that we may meet again in a time to come, and perhaps we shall find somewhere a land where can live together and both be content.

* * *

The Halls were always cold, but Fëanáro's inner fire had not been extinguished by his long stay in them. Even if he could not see the stars, or the sun and moon his sons and Nolofinwë had mentioned, the endless flood of new arrivals provided Fëanáro with a measure of time. He had spent millennia in the Halls, and might not come out until the end of Arda. Even without a body, Fëanáro’s spirit was a fiery as ever, and he could not stay still. 

He was starting to understand what he had done wrong, and the consequences of his actions. The fact that Námo had admitted at last that the Valar were not infallible had helped. After all, they had allowed Morgoth to roam free, and the Noldor had paid for it. The Noldor and the Teleri, and Fëanáro was perfectly aware that not all of it was the Valar's fault. He still believed that he had been right to demand the Teleri gave him a few of their boats; he deeply regretted the killings, though. He had been desperate back then, mad with pain, but he could have stopped... or at least try to make the Teleri understand that nobody would ever be safe while Morgoth walked free on Arda. 

Nerdanel had tried to stop him from leaving, warned him about the futility of his quest. Fëanáro had not listened to her. Nerdanel had spoken her mind, knowing she might lose everything she held dear. Fëanáro had spoken harsh words, and taken her sons from her. Just to leave them alone in Ennorath, where they had lost themselves... 

They were in the Halls now, all of them but Kanafinwë, who was lost somewhere in Endorë. Fëanáro had seen his children come, one by one, angry, in pain, defeated. Nelyafinwë had been the last one, and it had taken a long time for him to tolerate Fëanáro’s or anyone’s closeness. Nerdanel would have known how to approach Nelyafinwë and help him heal, Fëanáro mused. She would have helped Fëanáro back then, but he had not allowed it. He missed her so much that it hurt, and the cold of the Halls seemed harsher whenever Fëanáro remembered a kiss, a touch, the passion they had shared, and the tender embraces. He might not see her until the end of time, but he would always love her. 

As Fëanáro moved through the Halls, he became aware of Finwë's presence, and sensed the sadness mingled with joy in his father's soul. Fëanáro knew the reason. Nolofinwë had left the Halls, after making his peace with his children and with those he had wronged while being on Endorë. Fëanáro had had a long talk with his brother, and they had managed to reach an understanding at last. Nolofinwë had always followed him, even to the Halls. Fëanáro had to admit that he would miss his brother. 

"Nolofinwë is gone," Finwë said. "He was reluctant to leave while most of his children are here, but Findekano assured him that he would stay close to Turukano and Irissë." 

"So that means Nelyo will probably be close to Nolo's children too," Fëanáro said wryly. He was still trying to understand Nelyafinwë's feelings for Findekano. It was no easy task, but if he had learned something in the Halls was that no matter how angry he became about things, the only way to deal with his children was to listen to his heart. 

"Nelyo and Finno are not the only Quendi who feel like that for each other, son," Finwë said quietly. "There have been others, even since the first days in Cuiviénen." 

Fëanáro wondered why his father was so tolerant about this. "They are cousins, Father. Even if I listened to you and accepted their... unusual relationship, they are close kin." 

"Aye, I am aware of that, Fëanáro, and I will tell you what I told your brother. Their love is so pure that I hope that they leave the Halls and meet again in a time to come, and find a place where they can live together and be content. You do not want that place to be away from you, my son." 

"No, I do not want that." 

"Then try to accept their love, Fëanáro," Finwë continued. "Love is expressed in many ways, and it is never a sin. They are close kin, but they are not brothers. If Lord Námo does not keep them apart..." 

"Lord Námo has no say in this," Fëanáro said darkly. 

"I am relieved that Lord Námo is not around," Finwë said seriously. 

"Come with me, Father," he said. "Let us seek my children and talk to them. Curifinwë and Tyelkormo have been here for too long. I cannot hope to see the others free yet, but I must try." 

"What about Morifinwë?" Finwë asked. "Do you not think he will leave soon?" 

"He might," Fëanáro said. "But I believe he needs not my help for that. We will talk to him too, if we can find him. Come with me, Father. I cannot help Káno, as much as it pains me. I have to try to do something for those I can reach."


End file.
